Who Are You Calling Slave?
by silly-bint
Summary: Set at end of Season 4 Buffy and friends decide to play a game of truth or dare, but what happens when Spike interrupts and the focus shifts onto him? Spuffy.


**Who Are You Calling Slave? **

**Part One. **

The whole thing had started out as a rather bad party joke. After Willow's confession that she was more than friends with Tara, plus the whole 'yoko ono' inspired implosion of our group, it was decided that the Scooby Gang needed to have a good old fashioned bonding session. Complete with mind numbing alcohol and Ben and Jerry's if all else failed. If there was one way to get your friends to spill all their secrets, than it just has to be beer.

Just not the Cave Buffy inducing kind.

I quickly realised as soon as Anya started commenting on all the orgasms that she'd be missing, that alcohol was really not necessary for all. The ex-demon, as Xander constantly reminded us, did not have any qualms about mentioning exactly what she would be missing. The amount of times tonight that I have heard about Xander in various provocative and unmixy positions is enough for me to write an entire book on their sex life.

Which honestly can only be commented on as 'ewww'.

At first everything went along fine. The five of us settled into the main living room and disposed of the many books which littered Giles' research table. Giles had decided just two days before that he needed to escape the 'overriding insanity of children' and subsequently headed off to LA. I'm not going to even think about what my forty three year old ex watcher could be getting up to in a city full of show girls and casinos, but the possibilities are only so many. I mentioned this to the others, only to hear Anya's reply that 'Giles must have loads of sexual tension not to mention loneliness' and that is would be **good **for him 'to engage in some imaginative sexcapades'.

It really doesn't need to be said that everyone poured themselves another drink in the silence that followed her comment.

Giles and sex only reminds me of my mother and the accursed band candy. Which is just another memory that I was trying to forget during the self imposed friend time.

But there was one good thing that we all gained from Giles being away.

Namely his apartment.

He had left me the key, stating that I should only come in to check up on Spike and of course take what I needed from the weapons chest. I can say with absolute certainty that that I took full advantage of both. The weapons chest as a solid surface for a plethora of drinks and Spike…

I think I'll get to that later.

Xander, having had a stint as a bar tender during college, was the first to pour all of our drinks, having brought along two bottles of bourbon himself. Somehow my speech on the virtues of talking and relating to each other had turned into a binge party with my friends playing the roles of complementary drunks. It was obviously something that they had all expected, judging from the large bag that Willow had carted over earlier. The bottles had left an imprint on the couch long after they became empty.

It was during the process of draining the aforementioned alcohol, that things took a turn for the bizarre.

Surprisingly it was Willow that brought up the idea of playing truth or dare. Winking at Tara with a conciliatory glance, she suggested that it was the best way to talk through things rather than making our party seem like a Doctor Phil session at a frat party. Anya, who had a beer bottle firmly glued to her hand nodded in agreement.

"That's a perfect idea Willow. This way I can still talk about orgasms and maybe even convince someone else to let Xander and I have ten minutes in the closet. I've heard that it is meant to be very revealing."

Only Tara's mouth dropped open in surprise. The rest of us merely looked down at our glasses and decided that they needed to be refilled.

"I guess that could be one benefit of it", Willow responded. Her cheeks were nearly as bright as her hair, not hiding the embarrassment of thinking that her best friend was doing anything of that nature.

Despite the fact that only last year they were busy kissing in the library.

"Unless anyone doesn't want to" said Tara quietly. Dirty blonde hair covered most of her face except for the shaded brown orbs which hesitantly looked in my direction.

I fidgeted and turned the focus onto the only male in the room. "What do you think Xan?" _Please say no. Please say no. _

"I don't see why not Buffster. It's not like there's anything we can do which would get to far out of control and besides, I am the only man around." A cheerful good natured face beamed at us all, teasing Tara with a wink and causing Anya to stiffen with jealousy. "If there's going to be any kissing, I am guaranteed to be getting some action."

Before I could think of the consequences I blurted: "what about Spike?"

"You mean the chipless wonder?" asked Xander with contempt. "Who honestly cares? He's probably too busy dreaming of ways to chew through that rope you tied him up with earlier. I doubt that he's interested."

Without cause my lips fell into a frown. Sure Spike deserved some harassment for trying to kill us all those times but I couldn't help but think Xander's hatred was more than slightly irrational. The vampire was completely defenseless. I really couldn't see how it would hurt to involve him, especially not after he helped with Adam.

I wanted to tell Xander this but remembered the purpose of this evening. _Bonding. _And not of the kinky sexual kind. Just plain best friend and others company, watching bad movies and in our case about to play truth or dare. Rolling my eyes I wondered what the demons of Sunnydale would think if they could see this.

I'm suddenly very grateful that I didn't allow Spike to nick one of Giles' old video cameras.

I'd be a laughing stock.

I nodded in acquiesance at Xander, wanting to get the game over and done as soon as possible. I love my friends but there are some things that they can't understand. Being the Slayer and saving every ignorant person in Sunnydale is just one of them.

Anya, clapping her hands excitedly, grinned at our involvement. She probably would've played the 'truth or wish' version when a vengeance demon.

"I'll go first" said Anya blithely, taking a large slurp from the half empty beer bottle.

Immediately everyone sat up straighter, Willow swaying slightly in her seat as she copied everyone else. She had started swallowing from the glass as soon as Tara first suggested the game. No doubt she was hoping that unconsciousness would come before it was her turn.

"Tara…"

Attention turned to Willow's girlfriend as the ex-vengeance demon studied the shy blonde. "Truth or dare?"

Lips the colour of a blooming rose wavered before Tara stuttered out "ddare."

Anya smiled warmly, making me look at her closer. She was up to something.

"Kiss Willow the way you would if we weren't here."

Tara's cheeks already tinged with light pink, seemed to burn as she cradled Willow's chin with one hand. Whilst her shyness still remained slightly, there was also a pride in her movements as slowly the two witches' lips met.

I watched from the corner of my eye, seeing the infinite love which already flowed through them. Tara's honey blonde hair with streaks of grey intertwined with Willow's ruby red, hiding their faces from further inspection.

The jealousy that my best friend connected with someone so perfectly was only halted by the desiring stare of Xander who was openly leaning forward like one of his fantasies had just occurred.

Anya didn't even raise an eyebrow at his expression.

A minute passed before the two broke apart, by which time I was awkwardly admiring the symmetry of my glass and reaching for more of the bourbon.

If Spike didn't wake up from his nap soon I was going to start screaming from boredom and the loathful position of being fifth wheel. I would've invited Riley except for the fact that he would only add to my narcolepsy.

Normal is in no way entertaining.

The next questions quickly unfolded in the usual manner of deep swigs of whatever drink was closest and awkward moments. In the space of three hours I learnt that the only thing which frightened Xander more than clowns was being like his father, Anya had the unlucky ability of making rabbits grow ten times their size and a load of other information that would no doubt make good material the next time I had to stay in the cemetery all night.

The other facts will most likely haunt me in my nightmares.

Whip cream and Xander should only ever induce shudders.

I had managed to evade most questions, downing three shots, impersonating Giles and in one moment of particular shame, running around the living room sans a shirt. Xander had argued that I take off more, but for once the girl's sided with me. My head was already a buzz with the familiar feelings of intoxication but I wasn't ready to stop playing. I stripped off the shirt, ripping some of the buttons and began my rotation around the room.

It was at that time that Spike decided to wake.

Entering the room with his usual swagger, the vampire nearly fell over when I ran past him on my third circuit of the room. Willow and Tara were too busy involved in each other and it was only Anya who remained even slightly sober. Xander giggling into her lap and pouring the last drops of one bottle into his mouth was all that remained of the Scooby Crew.

"What in the bleeding hell is going on here?"

Blue eyes the colour of a sun lit sky swept over the many empty bottles and glasses. I had known that he would eventually get free, having tied the rope looser than usual but this was unexpected. Hands, numb and tingling, pulled at the lapels of his duster, dragging the vampire down to the cushions which littered the floor in random spots. He sat with a thump, scarred brow arching in surprise as I settled into the space between his legs. What attitude and sarcasm I normally displayed had died the instant I felt his signature race down my spine. Spike and Angel are the only vampires which I can sense anywhere. I reached for another beer bottle and tried to pull off the cap with my nails.

"Sppppikke wantsss to ppplay" I slurred.

Xander nodded dumbly, gesturing at his girlfriend who had affixed Spike with a calculating stare.

"Truth or dare Spike?"

The bleached vampire shook his head, extricating the beer bottle from my grasp and popping the lid before handing it back to me. "I'm not sure that I want to get involved with this" he said gruffly, making my insides twist with an odd feeling. I could feel the vibrations from his voice, echoing out through his chest and into my own. I squirmed back into him. "You lot look like you've been at the bleeding pub for half a century. If I play along we all know who the sodding Watcher is going to blame and it won't be the slayer either."

I noticed that the vein along his jaw had begun to tick as he spoke and I reached one hand out to brush along it. Spike immediately jerked, bumping his crotch against my back and making me moan. There was no way that I wasn't going to take advantage of the large package which he had just moved away. I pouted as he started to move further back.

"I don't think that this a good idea pet." Blue eyes looked beseechingly at Anya, perhaps hoping that she would help stop my wandering hands which had just found a zipper. I swiveled around until I was facing the black expanse of his chest and bent down until I was nose to nose with the device. The small metal was only just holding back something, and had slipped slightly down since my hand first brushed against it. Just as I reached to pull it down fully, large white hands halted my progress.

"Bleeding hell Buffy stop that!" Spike leapt upright, backing up swiftly and nearly stumbling over the lip locked witches. I wobbled ungainly to my feet and began to walk towards him. I smiled when once again I felt cool leather against my cheek.

Spike obviously not used to being hugged by the Slayer looked towards the only other person who still had a chance reciting more than five of their 'abc's'.

"Anya, luv, help me out here."

A grin which would of made mortal men and demons alike quiver spread across the woman's face. Instead of moving Xander away from his comfortable position, she merely looked Spike and asked again. "Truth or dare Spike?"

Spike made to throw his arms up in the air but was stopped by the strong hold I had. Lean fingers slowly pried away my grip and then, tentatively settled on my waist.

"You're not going to do a sodding thing to help are you?" he asked.

Anya shrugged. "Not really. It's far more entertaining watching you pretend to not want Buffy's attention when we've all seen the way you two trade insults. Most couples would pay to have the amount of UST that swarms around you both. I'm just surprised that this type of thing didn't happen sooner."

"But it has you silly bint!" Spike retorted. "Remember the Whelp being chased around by demons and the whole 'lips of Spike' rubbish? I was bleeding well engaged to the Slayer then. Believe me when I state that there is something iffy going on here, maybe even some of Red's mojo." He halted as one of my nails scratched lightly over the skin just below his belt. He sighed. "We both know the Slayer's not acting right."

Willow looked up from her PDA and regarded Spike, studying the way his hips unconciously moved forward into my hand. "You're full of phooey Spike. All Buffy ever does is talk about you. Sure it's not the 'I love Spike and want to cuddle him all day long' but its there none the less." She smiled at me as Tara reached for one of the remaining beer bottles. "Now choose."

Shoulders slumped in dismay as I grinned my approval. I didn't really understand why he didn't like what I was doing but I was sure that if I kept doing it long enough, he would give in. Standing up on my toes, I licked the outer shell of his ear. "Please choose."

"Right then… Since I have no choice in this, it'll have to be truth."

Anya immediately asked a question. "What are you thinking about right this second?"

Spike stiffened at the question, allowing my hands access to whatever was hidden by that awful zipper. I gasped in surprise as cool hard flesh met my fingers.

_Neat. _

"That's not bleeding fair! I choose dare instead you conviving insufferable bint." Spike made no move to stop me as I took hold of him and made one firm stroke from the base to the tip.

Anya's eyes glimmered with a residue of magic. "That's not an option. I'm intent on playing this game properly and will enfore magic if I have to. If you don't tell everyone here exactly what was running through your mind right this second, whatever it is will instantly start to happen."

At that Spike went completely stock still. There was a fear to his eyes that seemed to suggest that no matter what he would be crucified. "I can't" he whispered. "You know that I can't." His duster engulfed me as he tried to appeal. "You can't sodding do this Anyanka. There's nothing bleeding fair about it."

Anya shrugged. "It was your choice." She looked to Willow and Tara, who clasping hands were lowly intoning a spell. I watched in awe, my grip tightening as Spike remained frozen in place. I didn't even feel the force of the spell until I found myself in Giles' bedroom, Spike beside the bed with rope.

Bonding was about to get more interesting.

**Part Two **

Spike still appeared to be frozen in place, though whether that was from shock at seeing me half dressed lying before him, or the strength of the Wiccans' magic, I'm not sure. Either way, he looked wigged, large pale hands grasping rope which looked all too similar the one I had tied him up with earlier.

My heart began to race in anticipation. Just a day before I would've screamed out loud at being in such a situation with Spike. Sure there all these dreams but they don't have to mean anything. Freud could be wrong.

The only reason I could attribute this intense need and comfort to was the spell, which even now was starting to take effect.

Unbidden, I scooted closer to the headboard, raising my arms in a classic submissive gesture. Eyes, normally blue flared to amber at the sight and I began to sober at what was happening.

Willow, Anya and Tara had just given Spike's thoughts permission to unfold. And it looked like they were most definitely of the kinky kind. My breaths grew quicker as I imagined all the things he could and most likely would do with that rope.

Maybe the witches had looked at some of my dreams also.

"Slayer…" Spike tilted his head to the side, struggling for a moment in an attempt to find the right words to say. "I don't want to do this, I'm telling you that right now Buffy." Legs, covered in tight Levi inched closer to the bed. "Whatever hocus pocus the witches did, seems to be working like a charm…. I can't seem to stop from moving." He threaded the rope through the iron headboard, lightly tightening it around my wrists so that I could move only slightly. When a tug caused me to gasp, he nodded perhaps in satisfaction, his face moving close to mine.

The pale cheekbones seemed sharper in the muted tones of the room, transfixing me with the harsh angles and sweeping planes of his face. His chin jutted forward, pointed and unforgiving, belying his own personality. This was both a man and demon, trapped by a chip but still managing to retain some small shred of dignity. It was only the soft expression of his eyes that made me recognise that this fantasy of his, held more than the classic pleasure of domination. Impossibly full of lips, swept across my own, before trailing along my jaw and to my earlobe.

I sighed in response. I wanted him. Had needed to feel this again ever since Willow's cry for attention, which found me nestled on the bleached vampire's lap. As he licked at my neck I could barely hold back a squeal of surprise.

I had barely felt the nips of fangs until one scraped against my skin.

He was no longer wearing the mask of a man.

The Spike just moments before was long gone. Now I was playing out his thoughts, tied up and vulnerable.

I squirmed as he moved even closer.

"Do you remember when I first came to you lot? Begging at the bleeding doorstep?" Spike's voice came out as a mixture of growl and sweat inducing baritone. I shivered in response.

"The Whelp acted all mightier than thou, suddenly placed into a position where those who had always bested him were neutered. Red ignored me but you Slayer," Spike swept the rough pad of his tongue down the column of my throat. "You had the audacity to call me your slave." Twin amber pools suddenly reared into focus as the demon regarded me with primal interest. "I swore that one day I would get back at you and that firm shaggable little arse which you swayed around right in my bloody face." He chuckled, cupping my sex through the denim and curling his tongue behind his teeth.

"And now you get to be mine…" Liquid gold watched me intently, perhaps eager to see my reaction. "My slave..."

At that I bristled. My body and mind may have been under a barrage of emotions but I was unwilling to relinquish full control. I ignored the fact that my hands were tied with incredible ease. "Who are you calling slave? I could get out of this any time I want."

Spike smiled at me, fangs not marring the beauty of him actually enjoying my company. "Right then, why don't you just hop off the bed and toddle back down to your mates."

"Fine then. I will." I hated the childish way my voice came out but couldn't seem to help it. He had started this and my own uncertainty was forcing me to move. Was him giving me an out partly a rejection? I lifted my legs, inwardly groaning. I could do this. All I had to do was move my legs off the bed and-

"You forgot the rope luv."

I poked my tongue out. "I know that, I was just testing to see whether you didn't remember."

One arched brow told me that such a retort only worked if the person was under five.

Wriggling I vainly tried to loosen the hold which was surprisingly tight. As soon as one wrist started to become free, Spike's fist closed around it.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I promise that I won't ask for anything ever again Slayer, but if you could just… stay here, I swear to you that whatever the Captain's been dishing out will feel like nothing." Amber eyes showed how close to the surface the demon was, blue faltering underneath it.

I was mesmerized.

"For one night I just want you to be mine. Completely. This is the only time that it'll ever come up Buffy. I give you my word that I won't mention it to anyone."

"What would I have to do?"

"Just be mine" he whispered. His mouth began to shower open kisses over my stomach and breasts with the tiniest hint of fang. "Let me love you, hold you-"

"Own me."

Spike raised his head at my interruption. "To a certain extent yes. You've always had ownership over me luv. Turnabout in this situation is fair play."

Not trusting my voice, I nodded my acceptance. If I didn't find out what he could offer, I would always be left wondering. And honestly a lifetime with Riley? It was obvious that my existence would only get more boring if trapped forever in his overly warm and clumsy embrace.

Spike, unaware of my thoughts, growled his approval and began to suckle on my left breast. His tender side from a moment before had become more feral at my agreement, as though this was what the demon needed. We needed.

And that's when I realised that I had effectively given complete control of my body to another person. And not the same Spike who I normally traded barbs with either.

Even if the Spike downstairs hadn't wanted to show Anya and everyone else what he'd been thinking, this version was more than happy to engage and give me a personal viewing. I began to tremble, both from desire and fear. None of the men I had been with played these type of games.

I knew the instant that he smelt my anxiousness for his eyes seemed to blaze just that little bit brighter. My stomach continued to roll and I gasped when one lone finger slid up and down the juncture between my thighs. It certainly wasn't as close as I would've liked but somehow I didn't see Spike rushing things.

My hips rose off the bed when cold air blew against my breasts. The damp material of the bra clung to my skin and I moved my breasts closer, trying to entice him to remove it. Whilst my mind was bordering on panic and then tip toeing back over to lust, my body had no such fears.

It wanted him.

Desperately.

"Is kitten afraid?" Spike made a tsking noise, watching as my nipples hardened almost instantly. "I haven't even done anything yet. You're getting excited **far **too early." His unoccupied hand, caressed up my side, pinching a nipple and causing me to cry out. The slight pain, whilst small only intensified the growing warmth throughout my body.

In the same tone that he had used when trying to find me in the ceiling of my high school, Spike whispered: "I think somebody like's this… Perhaps too much." The finger that had been sliding over my increasingly moist pants moved up to the waistband, tapping the hard metal of each button in a teasing gesture.

I stiffened and pushed against the restraining rope with all my force.

Instantly Spike placed his mouth over my other breast, suckling and nuzzling until I once again relaxed. I didn't even notice the popping noise of my buttons being undone until I looked past shocking white locks to see Spike's other hand resolutely pushing my pants down my legs.

A sharp pain made me jerk my attention back to the very real vampire who now scraped his fangs over the cloth. The fibers quickly snapped, releasing my chest to what was becoming an increasingly amorous Spike.

Amber eyes, hooded and almost bursting with intensity, commanded my attention. "Look at me" he rumbled as though there was anything else that could possibly distract me.

"I'm watching" I whispered. My muscles were tense with expectation, thighs clenching around my sodden sex as Spike's hand slipped under my panties and began to caress the swollen flesh. Once more his mouth returned to my breast although now his intent was clear. Plush lips, not yet nibbled on, caressed each side, mimicking the strokes of his fingers over my sensitive clit. Each brush left me teetering closer to the edge, wanting him to do something other than tease.

When two fingers slid into my entrance and began to move I couldn't help not begging. "Spike… Please…. I need…"

"Need what Slayer?" asked Spike, mouth playing against rosy skin, bright from his attentions. "My hands? My cock? My fangs?" He bit into my breast, taking a deep mouthful and drawing at my very being. Every sense was trained on his movements. The way his hand was unabashedly thrusting into my drenched quim. The noises he made as my blood fled throughout his very veins. Nothing had ever felt like this. Not Angel and certainly not the Master.

I was dizzy with the knowledge of it all. My mouth opened partially, gasping and moaning loud enough to wake the dead and tried to reply.

But Spike never gave me time to answer his question.

Withdrawing from my breast ever so gently, I was instantly flipped over onto my stomach. The bra which was already ruined was ripped from my body, along with the stylish and expensive panties that were completely drenched. I heard Spike chuckle before the sound of his own jeans and T-shirt hitting the floor was heard.

If possible I got wetter.

Naked as the day I was born, Spike coaxed me up onto all fours, commenting into my ear that all good slaves needed to bow to their master.

When I responded that I wasn't bowing, he only laughed and moved behind me.

I could just feel the brush of his hips and the slight dent in the bed that he made as he kneeled. One hand settled on the small of my back, stroking and attempting to calm the shivers which flowed up and down my back. I nearly jumped in surprise when one finger dipped up and down the bones of my spine and desperately tried to look at him.

I earned a slap for my actions.

In true master mode, the demon locked eyes with me, glinting with a tinge of desire and also affection. To him I was more than the Slayer, tied up and wanting for his touch. I was human, mortal and most importantly female. It was obvious as one hand rubbed where he had struck just moments before, that the demon knew who it was he'd gained dominance over.

The girl inside of the Slayer was a prize only given to his grandsire.

I yelped in surprise as one large hand landed on one cheek, slightly touching the corners of my sex.

"Naughty Slayer shouldn't be thinking of anything when you're all tied up like this."

I trembled. While his tone was still loving there was also a warning underlining it. If I wanted to be satisfied, Spike needed to be obeyed.

I nodded my head only to be rewarded with another stinging blow.

"What's my name slave?"

I searched for an answer. All those times hearing Anya talk about her favourite sex games and I had never bothered to really listen. I had thought that it would never be useful. "Spike?"

The demon this time didn't bother to hide its anger. Spike sank his fangs into the flesh of my ass, shoving three fingers into my pussy and stretching me wide. Immediately my legs widened, pain at the stretching warring with the intense waves of pleasure which gripped me as clever lean fingers found my G-spot and began to tap.

I screamed at the sensation.

"What is my name **slave **?" Spike's fangs relinquished their hold, scraping down my ass and leaving what could only be red trails down the back of my thigh.

"Master" I sobbed, feeling those blessed fingers continue to drive me ever closer to the brink. The desire to see him, coupled with incessant teasing was pushing me to my limits. Even after this ended I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away.

As if to test my loyalty, once more Spike withdrew those fingers and began to suckle on them. "Ambrosia" he murmured. "I'm going to have to taste you later Buffy."

"Later?" I asked dazedly.

Spike licked at the weeping wounds that he had left. "Much later" he responded. "I still have to teach you how to respect your master."

"But I do respect you" I said appealingly. At that moment, the very thought of Spike not being satisfied with me was more than I could bear. I moved back as far as the rope would allow, careful not to break it and pushed myself up against him. His cock instantly pressed into my sex, the head sliding up and down my slit. I moaned at the feeling.

Spike was not impressed.

Leaning over me, one hand slammed down over the side of my ass, leaving a burning sensation that would last for days. I pushed back further, trying to slip him inside and jumped as he smacked me again.

"You're nothing but a slut." Spike's voice, heavy with desire and the effort of simply teasing me, sounded just beside my ear. "Writhing against my cock like a harlot… you want to be fucked don't you?"

"Yes" I gasped. I didn't hold back the cry as his hand smashed down against my clit, jolting every nerve in my body and nearly sending me over the edge. Spike grinned. Toying with my clit, he began to twist and pinch as he painted images with words that I never would of spoke aloud.

"All you want is to slide yourself against my cock. Feel it fill you until there isn't a square inch left… I know how you think Buffy. Nothing but a thick cock is going to release you from that sodding high horse. And I'm just the monster to do it." His thumb swept down my walls, pumping into my entrance as his hands flicked and teased in mind numbing succession."You need a big bad rude man to fuck you don't you Slayer? Rid that sweet little quim of all other blokes... There is no one who can touch you like I can Buffy." The low growl sent another wave racing along my body as again his hand slammed down. "You're mine. No one else's. Especially not bloody Captain Cardboard's!"

The mention of his name seemed to drive the demon all the more possessive, harsh uneeded pants extolling all the exact ways that he could burn away Riley's memory to nothing but ash.

He didn't know that Riley had not even crossed my mind since he first entered Giles' living room.

Look at that. The guy was both boring _and _forgettable.

I smiled for a moment before gasping as the mood suddenly changed. I could feel the hard insistent prodding of his cock behind me and again pushed back.

This time Spike didn't stop me instead licking the side of my neck before taking his place directly behind me.

My legs wobbled with nervousness.

This was it. No going back.

One hand, colder than ice caressed my belly, rubbing it soothingly. The demon could sense every emotion.

"Is there something wrong slave?"

I blushed. Willow would think I was mentally insane for being turned on when Spike called me that, but I couldn't help it.

"No Master," I responded, hearing the sigh of relief escape from his chest. "I want this."

Spike pressed his forehead against my back, kissing it lightly and then for the umpteenth time bit down. I felt rather than heard him say "so do I."

I screamed at the now familiar sensation and readied myself. If he didn't do it now, I was going to tie him up and tease him mercilessly.

After all, hasn't there always been a slave rebellion eventually?

Spike answered my question with a single thrust, thighs slamming against my own with a force only possible amongst the undead.

No slave would ever give up this.

Pushing completely inside me, his cock stretched my walls at an almost painful rate, not giving me time to breathe before he started a bruising pace. Each stroke was met with gasps as the headboard I was tied to became my lifeline.

Spike was unlike any other demon or man, taking all of me and returning it with more than equal force.

Slamming into me from behind, his fingers dug into my hips, withdrawing everything but the tip and then smashing back inside. The pace quickly became too much, harsh pants replacing words and all thought.

There was nothing but him.

Every movement filled me of Spike.

My cries increased as the pace quickened, my legs giving out and sending us onto the mattress. Spike continued, one hand delving in between the covers and flesh before rubbing my clit in ever closer circles.

My walls instantly clenched, dragging out my orgasm and giving blessed relief. Spike followed but seconds later, pumping inside and spilling cool seed. I never even noticed the penetration of his fangs until the first long pull and came again as the rush took me with force.

"Gods Buffy… you're mine."

I murmured my agreement, arching my neck into his mouth before collapsing into the pillow. What had started as an evening planned to bond with my friends had ended up as something entirely different.

As Spike untied the rope and slowly moved off me, I decided that I more than liked the change.

Though this whole slave thing had given me some ideas…

_I wonder what Spike would look like tied up on a bed. _

Fin?


End file.
